Mistletoe
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Em um dos planos mirabolantes de Sirius, ele e Remus acabam debaixo do visco. Slash. Wolfstar. Fluffy.


Fanfic escrita para o projeto **Marauders Era - The Project** do fórum **Voldemort Day**.

Confesso que meu gosto pelos marotos é algo recente, eu torci o nariz pra eles por um bom tempo, mas depois que me apaixonei por Wolfstar, não deu outra.

Enfim, é só uma coisinha bem fluffy que tava na minha cabeça há algum tempo, gostei bastante de escrever e com certeza vem mais por aí com esses dois, até porque o projeto tá tão lindinho *-*. A fic é slash, tem dois garotos se beijando, se isso te incomoda te manda logo daqui porque não sou nem obrigada.

* * *

 **Mistletoe**

Eles já estavam nisso há quase quarenta minutos, e sinceramente, havia um limite para a quantidade de suspiros irritados e resmungos que Sirius poderia aturar.

\- Moony, por Merlin, foi você mesmo que disse que eles foram feitos um para o outro, o que nós estamos fazendo agora é uma ação completamente justificável! Eu preciso que você esteja cem por cento comprometido com essa missão, se você não é parte da solução, você é parte do problema. E então, o que vai ser? – Exclamou ele impaciente, pelas calças de Merlin, tinha sido Remus quem começara com a coisa toda e agora que Sirius tinha tido a ideia perfeita ele começava a querer dar para trás?

\- Que seja, anda logo com isso, Padfoot, que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Explodiu Remus, já sem um pingo de paciência, amaldiçoando sua grande boca pela quinquilionésima vez nos últimos quarenta minutos. Onde diabos ele estava com a cabeça quando resolver permitir que Sirius arquitetasse um plano para juntar Lily e James, logo Sirius Black, a pessoa mais dramática e exagerada que conhecia, era óbvio que se arrependeria daquilo. Dito e feito. Aqui estavam eles, pendurando visco enfeitiçado por toda a extensão do corredor da ala norte do terceiro andar. Manualmente. Porque segundo Sirius, a magia das varinhas poderia perturbar o encantamento da planta.

Remus achava mesmo que deveria ganhar um maldito prêmio por tudo isso, ele não esperava nada menos do que uma cesta de frutas raras da Cornualha Tropical como agradecimento de Lily e James e de um convite para ser padrinho do casamento e do primeiro filho deles, a quem ele estava querendo enganar, se ele tivesse que aturar o dramalhão de Sirius por mais um minuto sequer, nada menos do que ser declarado um santo e subir direto para o céu depois de sua morte seria suficiente.

Seus dedos estavam quase na carne viva, suas costas doíam e ele já não suportava mais o cheiro daquela planta maldita, Remus sempre fora conhecido por sua natureza controlada e paciente, sempre se orgulhara disso, afinal, sendo ele quem era e tendo a vida que tinha, calma, autocontrole e paciência eram requisitos indispensáveis. Mas mesmo Remus Lupin tinha seus limites, limites estes que sempre conseguiam ser ultrapassados por Sirius Black, de um jeito ou de outro, Sirius sempre tinha essa mania maldita de, mesmo que inconscientemente, deixar Remus à beira de um ataque de nervos. Fosse irritando-o até além do aceitável com suas palhaçadas e exageros ou conseguindo parecer um maldito deus grego o tempo todo com aqueles olhos escuros e brilhantes como ônix, cheios de charme e perigo, aquele cabelo negro como a noite mais escura que conseguia se manter completamente perfeito com aquele ar selvagem e sexy mesmo depois de uma partida de quadribol ou aquele sorrisinho de canto com ar malicioso que sempre fazia parecer que ele tinha algo indecente na mente. E os lábios... Céus... Remus achava melhor nem pensar naqueles lábios se quisesse sair daquele corredor com um pingo de sanidade que fosse. Sirius Black decididamente deixava Remus Lupin completamente fora de seu juízo normal, fosse como fosse.

Quanto mais ele pensava na situação toda, mais Remus percebia o quão encrencado estava, essa paixonitezinha inconveniente que tinha desenvolvido por Sirius no último ano era realmente um problema, se antes ele já tinha que contar até dez para não perder a linha perto do amigo, agora então, ele vivia temendo o fatídico momento em que perderia o controle de vez e partiria para a briga com ele, ou diria algo realmente inapropriado, ele realmente não conseguia decidir o que seria pior. Porque, se ele fosse acessar a situação de maneira racional, a chance de Sirius realmente corresponder seus sentimentos era praticamente nula, Remus nem mesmo acreditava que ele gostava de garotos, muito pelo contrário, Sirius tinha fama de conquistador entre as garotas de Hogwarts, que viviam se amontoando ao redor dele todas cheias de suspiros e risadinhas histéricas, rastejando como vermes, a coisa toda era patética. E ele não pensava isso por ciúmes, hunf, não mesmo, ele simplesmente achava que as pessoas tinham que ter um pouquinho mais de amor próprio e respeito por si mesmas, pelas barbas de Merlin.

Ele pensou que a coisa toda com James e Lily seria uma distração muito bem-vinda, para falar a verdade, ele esperava matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Faria dois de seus melhores amigos felizes e teria a oportunidade de ocupar sua mente com algo que não fosse Sirius Black. Ledo engano. Ele e sua grande boca tinham estragado tudo quando ele cometeu o erro de ir pedir ajuda a Marlene, menos de dez minutos depois, Sirius estava no seu pé na aula de poções, completamente ultrajado por não ter sido incluído no "plano" e por Remus ter cometido o sacrilégio de pedir ajuda a Marlene e não a ele. Sirius passou a aula inteira reclamando no pé de seu ouvido o impedindo de prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer. No fim da aula, Remus já estava tão nervoso que simplesmente cedeu e deu a Sirius carta branca para bolar o plano inteiro contanto que este o deixasse em paz, pelo amor de Morgana.

Dois dias depois, ainda no comecinho da manhã, enquanto ele estava aproveitando seu café da manhã na mesa relativamente vazia da grifinória no salão comunal, Sirius se sentou casualmente a seu lado, parecendo injustamente lindo para alguém acordado em uma hora daquelas, com o sorrisinho mais presunçoso do mundo, bem aquele que irritava Remus até os confins da alma, a pura expressão de um gato que comeu o canário, quando Sirius percebeu a atenção do amigo em si, o sorriso apenas se alargou e Remus engoliu em seco, ele sabia que vinha problema por aí.

\- Eu tive uma ideia genial, Moony. – Anunciou ele todo orgulhoso. – Você vai adorar. – Afirmou Sirius completamente cheio de si, como se não houvesse mesmo a mínima possibilidade de Remus discordar com o que quer que fosse que ele estava planejando, o que Remus sabia, por experiência própria, que esse não era bem o caso na esmagadora maioria das vezes. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos, respirou fundo pela boca e soltou pelo nariz em um movimento lento, apertou a ponte do nariz com a ponta dos dedos em uma tentativa vã de se centrar e resignou-se a acompanhar qualquer que fosse a idiotice que Sirius inventaria dessa vez.

Porém, Remus simplesmente não poderia imaginar, nem em seus piores pesadelos, que Sirius o faria pendurar visco encantado no teto de um corredor inteiro. Manualmente. Aquela tinha que ser a ideia mais imbecil que ele já ouvira na vida. Quando tentou externar sua opinião para o amigo, Sirius apenas o olhou com aquela cara que dizia "Remus, você não entendeu a piada" e disse que Remus não era capaz de apreciar a genialidade de sua ideia porque ele não entendia nadinha de romance "Eu aposto como você nunca nem beijou ninguém, Moony" zombou ele. Remus automaticamente se virou e foi para o lado dele, a expressão ultrajada e pronto para argumentar, mesmo que, em partes, Sirius tivesse toda a razão, mas parou com as palavras na ponta da língua, completamente aterrorizado ao perceber que acabara debaixo do visco com Sirius Fucking Black. Visco encantado, ainda por cima, porque quando Remus se ferrava, ele se ferrava para valer.

\- Sabe, Moony, você não precisa fazer essa cara, é só um beijo, não é o fim do mundo. – Desdenhou Sirius quando percebeu a situação e o estado de absoluto pânico do amigo.

\- Absolutamente não, não mesmo! – Negou-se Remus balançando freneticamente a cabeça. Ele realmente não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, ele não tinha a mínima esperança de manter o controle beijando Sirius, aquilo ia ser um desastre.

\- Remus Lupin, eu não acredito que você prefere ficar preso aqui por doze horas do que me beijar. – Reclamou Sirius indignado, a voz carregada de ultraje e uma expressão magoada no rosto.

\- Tudo bem. – Suspirou Remus, já se conformando com o fato de que ele com certeza faria ou diria algo de errado e estragaria sua amizade com Sirius para o resto da vida.

Sirius agora sorria para ele, aquele sorriso de quem sabe um segredo muito importante que ninguém mais tinha descoberto ainda, os olhos de ônix tão profundamente fixados nos seus que Remus sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu rosto enquanto o polegar dele lhe acariciava a bochecha com delicadeza, como se sua pele fosse algo precioso, a outra mão lhe pegava pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto, Remus sentia que não conseguia respirar, seus joelhos estavam fracos e seu corpo inteiro tremia, com certeza Sirius perceberia, ele não tinha a menor chance de bancar o desinteressado.

\- Respira, Moony. – Provocou Sirius antes de colar os lábios nos dele sem lhe dar chance de responder ou de seguir seu conselho.

Os lábios de Sirius eram tudo o que Remus sempre sonhara e ainda mais, macios e doces, se unindo aos seus de uma maneira delicada, quase como se o outro estivesse incerto de como seria recebido. O lobisomem finalmente resolveu ser fiel à sua natureza e fez algo que desejava há muito tempo, enterrando suas mãos nos cabelos de Sirius, sentindo por alguns instantes a textura macia e deliciosa que aqueles fios possuíam para logo depois encher seu punho com eles puxando Sirius para mais perto de si e aprofundando aquele beijo tão esperado, tão desejado, o beijo que poria um fim àquilo tudo. Sentiu Sirius mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior numa tentativa de fazê-lo abrir os lábios, o que prontamente funcionou e logo ele sentia a língua dele acariciando a sua, testando, experimentando, desafiando, logo aquele beijo que começara suave e cuidadoso, quase inocente, se transformara em algo quente e avassalador, oxigênio se tornou algo dispensável frente a necessidade fervente de ter cada vez mais um do outro, de estar cada vez mais perto, tocando, memorizando e sentindo tudo o que fosse possível, Remus tentava gravar cada detalhe daquele beijo, imprimindo a fogo cada segundo em sua mente.

Quando se separaram foi devido à falta de ar, ambos completamente ofegantes e trêmulos, Remus sentia tanto medo naquele momento que achou que ia desmaiar, ele não conseguia sequer olhar nos olhos de Sirius, mantinha o olhar pregado no chão de pedra, tinha sido um beijo perfeito, um momento sublime, agora tinha acabado e a realidade cairia sobre eles. Sentiu os dedos longos de Sirius em seu queixo, forçando seu rosto para cima, forçando-o a encará-lo, Remus apenas respirou fundo e preparou-se para o pior. Não pela primeira vez naquela semana, Remus estava redondamente enganado, Sirius sorria e olhava para ele com uma ternura que ele achou não ser possível, enquanto se inclinava em sua direção para um novo beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios, infinitamente suave, como o toque de uma pluma.

\- Vamos, Moony, acho que já tem visco o suficiente aqui. – Anunciou ele estendendo a mão para Remus que prontamente aceitou e o seguiu, ainda se sentindo tonto e levemente chocado com a forma como as coisas haviam se desenrolado até então. Eles ainda pararam mais duas vezes, tendo tido a brilhante ideia de retornar pelo mesmo corredor.

\- Sirius, honestamente, nós penduramos visco por esse corredor inteiro, você pretende me beijar toda vez que a gente passar por algum? – Perguntou Remus já um tanto exasperado quando tiveram que parar pela quinta vez. Ele só queria ir para a cama com uma caneca de chocolate quente e digerir tudo o que havia acontecido até então.

\- Soa como um ótimo plano pra mim. – Respondeu Sirius com aquele sorrisinho malicioso que deixava claro que ele havia aprontado algo e estava muitíssimo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Remus se permitiu sorrir e aproveitar a primeira vez que um dos planos de Sirius realmente acabara bem, mais do que bem, na verdade, o chocolate quente e sua mania de pensar demais definitivamente podiam esperar.

* * *

Comentar não dói, migas e me deixa tão feliz.

;)


End file.
